Bulk material handling apparatus are used in connection with the storage and movement of bulk materials such as grain, sand, gravel, coal and the like. Bulk material handling apparatus include primary apparatus and secondary or accessory apparatus. Primary apparatus include conveyors, conveyor transfer points, transfer chutes, bins, silos, hoppers, associated structures and the like. Accessory apparatus include conveyor belt cleaners, air cannons, industrial vibrators, belt tracking devices and the like that are used in combination with primary bulk material handling apparatus. For example, accessory apparatus such as air cannons and industrial vibrators are used in combination with primary apparatus such as transfer points, transfer chutes, bins, silos and hoppers to facilitate and control the flow of bulk material through the primary apparatus and improve the performance of the primary apparatus. Similarly, secondary apparatus such as conveyor belt cleaners are used in combination with primary apparatus such as conveyors to improve the performance of the primary apparatus.
In some cases, such as in the combination of an industrial vibrator with a transfer chute, the accessory apparatus is adapted to create vibrations and to transfer vibrations to the primary apparatus to induce the flow of bulk material through the primary apparatus. In other cases, such as in the combination of a conveyor belt cleaner with a belt conveyor, vibration of the belt cleaner accessory apparatus with respect to the belt conveyor primary apparatus is preferably reduced or eliminated.
Conveyors include an endless belt for moving bulk materials from one location to a second location. As the bulk material is discharged from the conveyor belt, a portion of the bulk material often remains adhered to the belt. Conveyor belt cleaners having one or more scraper blades are used to scrape the adherent material from the belt and thereby clean the belt. The scraper blades of a conveyor belt cleaner are typically attached to a cross shaft that extends transversely across the width of the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt cleaner may include one or more tensioning devices that bias the scraper blades into engagement with the conveyor belt with a force that provides a scraping pressure between the scraper blade and the belt. The scraping edge of each scraper blade wears during use due to its scraping engagement with the moving conveyor belt. Tensioners move the scraper blades as the scraper blades wear to maintain the scraper blades in biased scraping engagement with the conveyor belt.
In order to obtain adequate performance from the conveyor belt cleaner, the scraper blades are biased into scraping engagement with the conveyor belt with a selected amount of force to generate a desired scraping or cleaning pressure between the scraper blade and the belt, and that the scraper blades be disposed at a selected cleaning angle with respect to the belt depending upon operating conditions. If the scraper blades are biased against the conveyor belt with an excessive amount of force, this may result in excessive wear to the scraper blades, may cause damage to the conveyor belt, and may cause the tip of the scraper blade to develop an excessively high temperature due to the friction generated between the scraper blade and the moving conveyor belt. If the scraper blades are biased against the conveyor belt with too small of a force, the scraper blades may not effectively clean the conveyor belt.
In addition, the scraper blades may vibrate or chatter against the conveyor belt, thereby potentially damaging the conveyor belt cleaner and/or the belt, and decreasing cleaning efficiency. Scraper blade chatter may be caused by unevenness of the conveyor belt, such as sagging of the belt, defects in the belt, or splices in the belt, and by frictional forces generated between the scraper blade and the moving belt. Chatter typically decreases as scraping pressure increases. Absent chatter, cleaning efficiency generally increases as scraping pressure increases up to the limit where the belt cover strength is exceeded. Thus, the cleaning angle of the scraper blades and the force at which the scraper blades engage the conveyor belt effect vibration or chatter of the scraper blades against the conveyor belt cleaner as well as the cleaning efficiency.
Moreover, every primary and secondary apparatus has a design mass and therefore a characteristic vibration frequency. The characteristic frequency is affected by rotating or moving components such as the belt, gear boxes, motors plus changes that occur over time with the apparatus such as quantity of bulk material conveyed or stored, wear and corrosion or by unwanted buildup of bulk solids in the form of fugitive materials such as carry back, spillage and dust. Changes in the characteristic frequency of an apparatus can be an indication of a change in its mechanical condition or its operating efficiency.